


[Podfic of] The Doctor Is In

by exmanhater, jarrow, klb



Category: Glee
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Video & Computer Games, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1490425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarrow/pseuds/jarrow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic by klb, exmanhater, and jarrow of a fic by jarrow.</p><p>Author's summary: Quinn teaches Rachel how to play Dr. Mario. It's just as awesome as it sounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] The Doctor Is In

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Doctor Is In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/818762) by [jarrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarrow/pseuds/jarrow). 



## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/The%20Doctor%20Is%20In.mp3) | **Size:** 58.9 MB | **Duration:** 40:54

  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> klb's notes: We recorded this at Pacificon 2014 and it was SO. MUCH. FUN. Exmanhater sounds exactly like Quinn. Jarrow made pretty much zero mistakes in 40 minutes of reading, which was impressive and, frankly, unfair. Our video games sound effects person who chose to not be named is perfect and makes me laugh every time I listen through. I could not be more delighted by the experience of recording this, and I hope Faberry fandom, who I am feeling awfully fond of these days, enjoys the final product.


End file.
